


Interlude

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: A brief respite from college. (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up guys! Here's another story for my favorite OT3: Nico x Eli x Nozomi.
> 
> The setting will be changed to take place in college and in the US of A. μ's was never formed and the three of them stuck together for a very long time. 
> 
> Without further ado, Lets take this away.
> 
> "Talk" — Speech
> 
> 'Blah' — Thoughts
> 
> [ Blah ] —Text
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.

* * *

Walking out from a door, Nico stretched her hands over her head and groaned, "Ohh man, that final felt long." With that, Nico finished her first year in community college. She took out her phone and looked at the time, _'Nozomi and Eli are almost finished with their classes.' _Putting her phone back, Nico begins her way to their classrooms.

Nico sits down on a bench close to the building._ 'I'll probably buy something to thank them and celebrate our first year of this college.' _Nico was too proud and didn't want to study for the final. After some_ persuasion_ from Nozomi, Nico reluctantly hit the books. It was more tolerable since they helped each other out with their finals. _'I would've got a B- if I didn't study.' _

She looked up when the classroom doors open and students pile out. Although they have different classes, they just so happen to get out the same time. "Eli! Nozomi!" Nico waved at them.

They came over and gave a brief hug to Nico. Eli was the first to greet her, "Nico."

"Nicocchi."

She pointed to the direction of the parking lot. "C'mon lets get out of her and buy something."

Eli, as always, is studious, "How was your final?"

"Uggh." Nico groaned. "U.S. history was tougher than I thought, but I was able to remember the dates and I'm confident I got a good grade. How about you?"

Eli hmmed, "While the essay was long, I think I was able to answer the question."

Eli looked at Nozomi, "How was Math?"

Nozomi put a finger under her lips, "I think I got some questions wrong since I forgot the formula, but I think I did well. Anyway, are you ready for the other classes next semester?"

"I hope so. Gawd, why do we have to take these GE courses? I'm pretty sure a Nutritionist doesn't need to know that the death of Archduke Franz Ferdinand was the catalyst for World War I."

"Nico," Eli sighed, "There are there for people who are uncertain of their majors."

"They're also needed to transfer to a 4-year college." Nozomi chimed in.

"That too."

They reach Nico's car and threw their backpacks in the trunk. "Fine, whatever, the semester is over and I wanna enjoy summer break." Nico got in and started the car.

Eli and Nozomi chuckled as they piled in.

. . . . . . . . .

_Grocery Store_

"...And we're down with the vegetables. Now we can go—" A loud wail interrupts Nico. All three turned and a saw a kid crying over something. Nico turns to Nozomi and commented, "Damn, and you want to take care of kids as a career?"

"It's easier than you think Nicocchi. After all, having you is great practice."

Nico's face turned completely blank, and then she did a heel turn and began walking to the cashier. "Right, well I guess we're not having juicy steaks for dinner and finish the night off with creamy chocolate." Their faces turned pale. "You girls fine with pizza?"

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, prompting her to look back. Eli was trying to smile. "C'mon, Nozomi was joking..." She turned to Nozomi, "Right?"

Nozomi clasped her hands together. "Right, its joke."

Nico stared them for a long time, making them sweat a little bit more. She sighed and walked to the meat section. Eli and Nozomi sighed in relief and followed behind her.

. . . . . . . . .

_Apartment_

Nico walks into the kitchen to prepare the food. "It's going to take a while so keep yourselves busy."

Eli walks into the living room. "I'll put away our stuff and look for our books for the next semester."

"Thanks, Eli, but you better stop once you're done; we gotta enjoy our break." Nico called out as she finished washing her hands.

Nozomi walked in and started to wash her wands her as well. "I'll already put the groceries in the fridge."

"Thanks Nozi." Nico raised her feet on her toes to kiss Nozomi on the nose.

Nozomi giggled, "Can I help?"

"Yea you can help me prepare the ingredients, but after that, go help Eli finish whatever she is doing." Nico shook her head, "Honestly, it's like her work switch can't be turned off."

Nozomi chuckled as she washed the vegetables. "That's why she has the both of us to turn it off for her."

Eli's voice called out, "I heard that."

Nico smirked, "We could also turn on a lot of things too.'

"Nico?!"

Laughter fills the apartment.

. . . . . . . . .

_2 Hours later... _

"Alright, go wash up while I'll wash the dishes.

"Okay."

"Got it."

Nico washes the dishes as she thinks to herself. _'Can't believe the year went by so fast. Thanks to Eli, we have another year to go before we can transfer. Then we'll be busy on our majors.' _

Nico shook her head, '_Not the time; we'll solve it once we get there.' _Racking the last plate, Nico picks up the box of chocolate and walks to the living room.

"Nicocchi, the bath's ready for you."

Eli walked to the TV remote, "I'll pick a movie."

Nico turned to see Nozomi and Eli in their pajamas. "Alright cool, see you girls in a bit." Walking into the bathroom, she took off her clothes and got in the shower.

"~Hmmm~"

_10 minutes later..._

Nico walks out of the room in her pink pajamas and saw a weird sight: Eli and Nozomi were side-by-side and purposely spread their legs to take the whole couch.

Nico raised her eyebrow, "What the hell are you doing?"

Nozomi patted her thigh that was touching Eli's, "Come lay down."

Nico sighed but walked over and laid her head down on their thighs. The rest of her body was laid out on Eli's side. She took a piece of chocolate and raised it in the air. "C'mon take one." After they took a piece of chocolate, Nico declares, "To celebrate our first year in college, and best of luck to our future. They pop the chocolate in their mouth, enjoying their break.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo! Freedom! This was a great way to end the semester. Now that it's over, I can make more stories now YAY. To any students out there, I hope you enjoy your break. 
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> Constructive criticisms are appreciated
> 
> Bravo Tango out.


End file.
